


New Medicine

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan always tried to work through her colds but Booth's not going to let that continue. After being forced to go home, Brennan discovers a new kind of medicine. After Season 6 Episode 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Medicine

WE SURVIVED THE HIATUS! This story is for all who need Bones to feel better!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CONTENT OF BONES!

Brennan was lying on her couch when Booth walked into her office. Peeking around to see her dozing he furrowed his brows, confused. She never took naps in the middle of the day. He took another step towards her and he saw her open her eyes sitting up slowly. It had been a week since Vincent died and he knew it was still hitting her hard, she still woke up with nightmares on the nights she would go home at all. They had been seeing each other outside of work quietly for the last week, trying to keep everything seem normal at work until things relaxed and they told the others.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yes, I am fine." She said as she took a tissue from the box and blew her nose.

"Bones, you're sleeping on your couch in the middle of the day. Did you sleep last night?" He asked feeling slightly worried, knowing she wasn't getting much sleep.

"Some."

"Why only some?" He asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"I think I have acute viral rhino pharyngitis." He looked at her confused raising his brows making her roll her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. "The common cold."'

"See, why don't you just say the easy names that everyone knows." He said making her look at him as the smile started to show. "You take any medicine for it?"

"It's just a cold, Booth. My body will fight it off like it has my entire life."

"Yeah, but still. You take something and you get batter faster." She tried to sniffle to find her nose was completely clogged now as she sighed. "You should be taking medicine, Sleeping and getting plenty of fluids." She looked at him and he gave a smirk. "I have a son." He shrugged.

"I'll be fine, Booth. I lay down when I feel the need to and I am drinking plenty of fluids."

"You should be at home sleeping." He saw her glace at him with that stubborn look she gets when she wants to do things her way. "Come on. Besides can't everyone else get it from you?" She looked at him a minutes. "You're the scientist but when Parker is sick he stays home to protect the other kids not just because he doesn't feel good."

"I'm staying in here working on my paper work. The interns are in limbo working on identifying the remains stored there Hodgins is out with Angela and the baby and Cam is taking care of the division. No one is around me to get sick, except you." She said looking at him.

"Now aren't you going to feel bad when I get sick?"

"Booth, you may not even contract the virus. Whom it affects is determined by the person's immune system. You've been exposed to many different strands through Parker and one your own, some strands I may not have contracted."

"But it could be a cold I never got before too." He smirked as she rolled her eyes again. "Come on, I finished my papers for the day, let's get you home and in bed with some medicine." Brennan looked at him before leaning back against the couch with a sigh. She knew she had no energy to continue the debate with him and knew that no matter how long she argued with him he was bound to win this fight. Booth leaned back pulling her over to lean on him with his arm wrapped around her.

"You can be so frustrating sometimes." She said softly.

"And you can be too stubborn for your own good." He chuckled. The two sat there for a minute before they heard a knock on the door and saw Aristoo standing with a file in hand. Booth got up as Brennan forced her body to move and stand up.

"Dr. Saroyan told me to give you this." He said handing it to Brennan. She took it and walked over to sit in her chair as he quickly turned leaving Booth and Brennan alone again. Booth walked over behind her computer chair and watched as she entered the information from the papers in the file.

"Come on Bones, you need to be sleeping."

"I have work to do, Booth. I can't just go home when I have nasal congestion; there are things that need to be done." She said coughing into sleeve. Booth shook his head as he reached out feeling her forehead. She pushed his hand away knowing she felt warm to the touch, but she was determined to do her work.

"Bones, you're burning up."

"I don't know what that means." She shrugged as she continued to work trying to ignore his protests.

"You have a fever." He watched her shrug again before he grabbed the back of the chair and started pulling her away from her desk.

"Booth." She scolded as she coughed into her sleeve again. "Booth stop it." She said as he pulled her into Cam's office while the lab only glanced at the bout between the partners and continued their work. The two arguing was nothing new. Cam looked up from her desk, confused hearing Brennan trying to get up yelling at Booth as they came in.

"Cam, tell her to go home." Booth said as Cam looked between the two confused.

"I am perfectly able to do my work, Booth. There is no reason for you to force me to lie in bed." Cam's eyes shifted between the two partners as they continued to argue before Booth broke away turning to Cam.

"She's sick and she refuses to go home."

"It's just a cold."

"You're burning up."

"It's hot in my office." Cam stood up as they continued firing back and forth and took a thermometer from a drawer.

"Put this under your tongue." Cam said silencing both of them. "If your temperature is over 100 degrees you go home. If it's not Booth, you stop bothering her." Booth crossed his arms as Brennan gave him a quick glare putting the thermometer under her tongue and waited for it to beep.

"So?" Booth asked as Cam read the numbers.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. 100.1. You need to go home and rest."

"I told you." Booth said getting a glare from Brennan before she turned storming from the office into her own.

"You know she doesn't like taking days off from work." Cam said making Booth look at her. "Don't rub it in." Booth sighed and walked out to find Brennan closing the blinds in her office as she was packing up. He walked in seeing her shoot him a quick glare. He walked over to her as she stood up from cleaning her things from the table in front of the couch and he forced her to stop and look at him.

"What Booth? I'm cleaning up to go home." She said slightly angry.

"Look, I know you don't like taking days off from work. I know you don't like when I try to get you to either, but sometimes you just need a day to sit back and let your body catch up to that brain of yours." He watched as the anger in her eyes slowly faded and she sighed.

"I know that Booth, but there are so many things here that need to be done-"

"And you have interns, Cam and all the other workers doing it. Just relax for a day or two." He smiled at her. "I get Parker tonight and you know he'll be worse than I am if you're not taking it easy." He couldn't help but grin at the roll of her eyes. Over the years, and especially the last week, after finding out they were together, Parker had become very protective of her. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of even when his dad wasn't there.

"He's just like you." She said as she pulled away to grab the stack of papers from the table with another cough into her sleeve.

"Yeah, Rebecca hates that sometimes." He laughed as she stood back up. "Come on, we'll get you all packed up and then head to your place." Brennan gave a small nod before he kissed her cheek. "I'll go get the car." She nodded as he left and she finished getting her things together walking out as Booth pulled up.

"Dad, where's bones?" Parker asked as he and Booth walked into Brennan's apartment.

"She's lying down. She's not feeling good today." Booth told him as he put his keys and a plastic bag on the counter and watched Parker look towards the closed bedroom door. "She'll be okay. She just has a bad cold, that's all." He smiled as Parker nodded and walked over to the living room turning on his cartoons. Booth went to the fridge to get himself a drink when he heard the bedroom door open. He looked over and saw Brennan walking out with a small smile to Parker.

"Hi Bones!" Parker smiled

"How you feeling?" Booth asked as Brennan walked closer to him.

"I think it was a good idea I came home." She rasped out and rubbed her throat as Booth put his glass down and walked over to the plastic bag on the counter and pulled out medicine with a smile.

"Figured you'd need some eventually." He said as she took the bottle and started reading the instructions while Parker walked over, climbing into the one high chair watching the adults. Brennan sat the cap on the counter and she began to pour the medicine into it.

"Is that the cherry kind?" Parker asked

"Yeah it was the only kind they had." Booth said as Parker scrunched his face.

"That's the bad tasting one." Booth smirked as he saw his son's discussed face before he looked at Brennan's confused look. "When you drink that, you want to do it fast and have a drink after. It tastes so bad." Brennan looked at Booth as he nodded and pushed his glass of juice closer to her.

"He's right." He agreed as she picked up the little cup with a roll of her eyes before she drank the medicine. It took a second for her to force her body to swallow but she looked at the two as her face scrunched.

"Uh, that was horrible." She rasped as she took the drink Booth offered. "Why would you drink something that tastes so horrible?"

"Cause it makes you feel better, really fast." Parker explained. "It tastes bad but when I take it, I feel better the next day."

"You want something to eat?" Booth asked as she shrugged. "There's some soup." She nodded and he went to make her the soup as she sat next to Parker.

"Soup and medicine and Dad always make me feel better." Booth glanced over his shoulder as Brennan smiled.

"Your father can make everything better." Brennan said softly with a smile as Parker nodded while Booth heated the soup up.

"I'm glad you two think I'm so powerful." He grinned as Parker laughed and Brennan smiled at him. "Parker you have homework?"

"Yeah." Parker said hoping from his chair to run to the couch getting his bag. The microwave beeped and Booth handed the soup to Brennan while he leaned on the counter helping Parker with his homework as Brennan watched. Parker had gotten it right. Medicine and soup soother her sick body, but Booth was the one who could make everything better. It was all new to her but she had a new medicine that made it all seem so normal. She smiled at the thought, Booth was her new medicine that could make everything feel better, he could stabilize the out of control. It was exactly what she needed.


End file.
